Shiro Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Clan. For the clan, head to Sakyo Clan. |kanji = 史郎左京|rōmaji = Sakyō Shirō|alias = The White Petal|name = Shiro Sakyo|race = Human|gender = Male|age = Unknown|height = |weight = |hair = Black|eyes = Black|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper|status = Deceased|base of operations = La Der Fa|birthday = Unknown|partner = Bu Sakyo Zane Sakyo Julie Sakyo|relatives = Bu Sakyo (Brother)|counterpart = Hōgyoku Shiro|occupation = Clansmen of the Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater}} Shiro Sakyo (史郎左京 Sakyō Shirō) more commonly known as The White Petal '(白い花びら ''Shiroi hanabira) was a Clansman of the Sakyo Clan, a Hōgyoku Keeper, a Storm Yeller and a survivor of The Massacre of La Der Fa. He is the brother of Bu Sakyo and was killed by Ryu Sakyo. Appearance Shiro is a tall man with gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. He wears a white scarf, made from silver-white, windflower light silk. He wears fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. Personality As part of the Sakyo Clan, Shiro is kind and bold man, having a compassion toward the weak kind of people. He always seems serene and apathetic towards the rich people. He is notably calm, even in battle. However when thinking or bring up the topic of the massacre at La Der Fa, Shiro becomes emotional showing no sign of fear. Shiro is a very stoic, quiet fellow who only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying. He is extremely loyal to the Sakyo Clan and will obey any order without question. He starts out very cold and almost cruel towards the Fairy Tail Guild, but as he progress through his story, he begins to open up and turns out to be quite trusting and passionate. According to his brother. Bu claims he'll take swords over women any day, as he is quite the sword aficionado & could go on for hours talking about them; Shiro is very thoughtful and always puts the safety of others above his own and never lets on about what he's truly thinking or feeling. History Shiro's past is a mystery in the anime ''and ''manga. He and his brother Bu where raised among the Sakyo Clan and lived a peaceful life. Him, Bu and Julie where able to survive The Massacre of La Der Fa but had to make dark choices on killing multiple Sakyo clansmen in the process of there survival. Shiro explained that they where lost in the Great Desert for a couple of years. Some point in time they found Zane Sakyo and partnered up with him. Magic and Abilities [[Master Swordsmanship Specialist|'''Master Swordsmanship Specialist]]: Shiro is a highly skilled, a master in swordsmanship. Just like other Sakyo clansmen, he can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. Having so much time on his hands, he was able to train on his own to get to master his primary weapon a sword. Skillfully in either hand, Shiro is able to cut down many opponents in a short period of time performing with little effort. Defensively as well, he's able to block many powerful attacks and doge quick attacks. He is incredibly good on predicting his opponents attacks and has entire situations planned out well in advanced. Storm Yeller Magic (ストームイェラーマジック Sutōmui~erāmajikku): also referred to as Huu'aum, is an ancient form of magic prominently used in the Great Desert but has gradually become obscured. Storm Yeller uses the vocalization of specific "words of power" to create powerful offensive purposes magic effects. Shiro has proven to have master all 73 of 99 Storm Yeller Magic. 'Soul Eater Magic '(ソウルイーターマジック Souruītāmajikku) is an ancient form of magic that allows Shiro to to eat any Souls in order to gain more power and provide intel, getting well guarded secrets. To use the technique, Shiro inevitably must kill the target and by placing his hand on the target's head or chest yanking the soul out of the body and devouring the soul into his mouth. Category:Characters Category:Sakyo Clan Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:La Der Fa